Confiscated Item Vault
A locked vault in the bowel's of the main campus building at Cognitus University. Each item is dangerous in some way, and all created by former students either intentionally or by accident. Some of the items contained therein include: Cursed Lamp A genie's lamp that when rubbed casts a geas on the user. Whenever the cursed player hears the term "I wish..." he is compelled to grant that wish, until he has granted 3 wishes. The player does not receive any extra magical powers in order to actually grant these wishes. Sarcastic Gem An emerald gemstone that makes anything said sarcastically by the owner true, as long as it's to their detriment. Unprotective Shield Whenever appropriate, the shield compels the wielder (Wisdom saving throw DC20) to take unnecessary risks. Ring of Sobriety Contains enough sentience to find itself in the hands of whoever hate sobriety the most. Prevents drunkenness but does not protect the wearer from alcohol poisoning. Ring of Vengeful Wishes Grants the wielder one single harmful wish upon another creature. After using, the ring teleports to the possession of the creature best suited to seek immediate revenge. Vanishes after two uses. Boots of Perpetual Momentum Leather boots which add 5 feet to the wearer's movement speed every turn they move. The wearer may only stop moving after this point by slamming into something, suffering 1d6 bludgeoning damage for every 5 extra feet of movement granted by this item. Amulet of Inverse Probability Treat the wearer's dice roll as 21 minus the number rolled, then add bonuses. After the School Fell Bri, in a search for treasure to pay for the Rod of Security that would ensure her foster childrens' safety, snuck into the school at night and excavated the Confiscated Item Vault. She encountered the items in the closet, but unable to remove them using her Quarterstaff, she tried dispelling the cabinet and succeeded. The items vanished, Bri changed into a bear and smashed it to smithereens. She used the image of the items lost and found the following items instead: * Slick black leather boots that let you outrun whatever it is that is chasing you. The faster it is, the faster you go. If there is nothing chasing you, you are immobile. * An azure metallic ring that if it is worn and you touch water will make you need to pee badly, seems to be some sort of college ring. * A fist-sized gem of a deep red color. Inside a shadow flicks and twitches like a tadpole in an egg. Rumor has it that this is the seed of a god. * '''(NOT TAKEN) '''A tiny statue of Hastur. If the statue is rubbed, and Hastur's name is spoken, there is a 75% chance that the user's wish will come true, and a 25% chance that Hastur will manifest and punish the offender. * A box with a thousand tiny scrolls. You have to pick one and it will give you a wisdom for your life, like fortune cookies. Only they are in fact tiny curses that cling to you until a bad thing happens involving your ‘’wisdom’’. * A book title "Puppet Masters" that says all people are puppets in a show. If you skip to the last page it will show you who holds your strings, . * A dagger that doesn't harm anything stabbed by it, but displays the memories of what it stabs instead. * A jar of honey, with matching wand. The jar refills with honey when tapped with the wand up to 3 times a day. * A cloak with a hood that smells of lavender and repels all disease while worn. The drawback is that is bright orange and stitched with embroidered smiling cat faces (after worn for 24 hours, it cures all disease and prevents future disease until the wearer takes it off, disadvantage on stealth checks). * A set of two hundred and fifty metal keys that fit together like a puzzle to make a full set of armor. The key armor can open a door to a world completely inhabited by warforged and constructs (Mechanus) * A set of dueling blades (Rapiers) that refuse to deal a killing blow. the individual cases are marked "His" and "Hers" in High Elven.